The ending of hope
by nina911111112
Summary: This is just a rough draft and my second time doing this, please dont be too harsh :


_One _

God could this day get any worse?

I thought to myself when I was wiping milk off my pants.

"Its ok Julie it'll dry off," Annie my bf, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess," I muttered, then glared at the guys laughing at me on the other table they were sitting at.

"Hey Julie! Got milk?" One of the so called leader of the "cool group" said. I smiled sweetly at him and gave him the finger.

"It's ok Jules, Jake's always been an jackass with bad jokes," Annie said, making me feel slightly better.

"Ooh the finger, naughty, naughty," A blonde guy teased, while the other guys roared with laughter.

God can these guys get anymore dumber than this?

"Guess I'll have to spank her and teach her a lesson," Jake said, while the other guys laughed even harder.

Guess not.

"Come on Jules, let's go to the bathroom," Annie said standing up, and grabbing my arm. We headed towards the two big giant green doors.

"God what an ass! I swear one day I'm gonna round house kick him," I exclaimed as we headed in the bathroom.

"I know right! I mean he's so…ugh! I hate him so much I could…," Annie made a motion with her hands, she looked like she was squeezing a watermelon.

I laughed feeling a lot better, then she laughed too, enjoying the moment of how much we wanted to kick Jake's ass.

I looked down at my jeans and sighed. It looked like I just wet my pants.

I pulled strands of brown hair behind my ears trying, to figure out what to do.

"Its ok Jules, I mean they don't look that…," Annie said making a poker face, with her red curly hair, obviously not succeeding.

"Look at them! I mean, it looks like I just wet my pants!"

Annie laughed then started to fake cough when I glared at her.

"Julie, look maybe we can call your parents and…," she stopped when she read the look on my face.

I could never call my parents, I mean my so called 'step-father' was always at work. And I mean ALWAYS. And my mom, god my mom? No never, she would round house kick me if I ever called her at home. God if she wasn't home busy drinking all the time…

"No, no…I could never call my parents," I said staring blankly at the wall.

Ann sighed, "Sorry Jules I forgot that-"

"Its fine I mean…its fine," I interrupted with a tight fake cheery voice.

Ann bit her lip, scrutinizing my pants.

"Maybe we could work something here…ooh, ooh I got it! Here take off your sweater," she said, pulling it off.

"Now tie it around your waist, then when there dry you can take it off."

I did as she said, and we both smiled.

"Thanks Ann your life savor."

"Anytime."

After a pause she said, "Do you wanna head out now…?" she asked, looking at the door.

I sighed, "Yeah, sure why not. I mean its not like Jake can say anything to me now, but god he can be an ass sometimes."

Ann nodded then we both headed out.

When we were in the lunchroom I felt better, knowing that Jake and his "group" wouldn't say anything to me now.

Me and Anna sat down, while I sat there playing with my food while Annie ate.

"Oh look at this. Now Julie has her sweater around her waist, you know Julie everybody already knows you just wet your pants. I mean with the sweater around your waist its kind of obvious." Jake said really loudly so everybody could hear, and everybody started laughing.

I looked down at my hands which turned into fists.

"Jules don't-" Anna said when I got up and walked to the other table where Jake and his group were sitting at.

"Ooh come here baby and give daddy a lap dance," Jake said putting his hands on my waist.

That's it.

I punched him so hard I heard my knuckles crack. Some of his buddies were pulling me back, when I tried to beat on him so more.

Jake was down on the floor holding his nose that was bleeding. His black hair was getting messy from him rolling on the ground so much, like he was having a seizure.

Everybody was all shouting at once telling me to calm down, or girls worried about Jake hovering over him. Seeing if he was all right.

Well he had it coming, I mean when he put his hands on me it was obvious what was coming to him.

Anna took my arm saying that I should calm down.

I heard a whistle blew that rang loudly in my ears. I turned to see that it was Mr. Whitman that had silenced the room.

We all stood still like a statue for a moment.

"Julie and Jake come to my office," Mr. Whitman said sternly, his face beet red on his good looking young face.

Everybody gave us space as we followed Mr. Whitman to his office.

"Sit," his voice demanded as were in his office.

We both sat, Jake was still holding his nose. I could see that he was still in pain.

Good.

"Julie was there a reason why you hit Jake?" Mt. Whitman asked.

"Yes, I answered, "the reason is because he sexual assaulted me."

"What?" Jake exclaimed.

"Is that true Jake"? Mr. Whitman asked raising his eyebrows up.

"Well I just um…" Jake suddenly looked uncomfortable.

My smile was huge, oh yea he's so going to get detention for weeks.

"What exactly did he do Julie?"

"He said something like come here and give me a lap dance, and put his hands on my waist."

Jake was looking at his hands his face red.

Mr. Whitman did look certainly pissed, like really, really pissed.

"And that's how you ended up punching him."

"Yeah," I said pretty sure that I was gonna get a detention for probably weeks too.

"That is not how you treat a lady Jake, which is why I'm putting you into lunch detention for three weeks."

"What! What about Julie?" Jake exclaimed almost jumping out of his seat.

"Do you want to make it five weeks?"

"No"

"Then I suggest you get out of my office very fast," Mr. Whitman said very sternly, with his piercing green eyes that scared me.

Jake rushed out of the room as fast as he could. I had to look down biting my lip trying not to smile.

"Julie, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to give you a punishment also," Mr. Whitman said, not sounding mad but like himself, as if he wasn't a counselor.

You see Mr. Whitman was in charge of the detention stuff and that other punishment stuff, also he's new, he just started this year. Which is my senior year.

But sometimes he acts like a principal. Yet he does look very young like, twenty-four, maybe.

I could never get tired of his good looking face. His brown hair curly. And his cute dimples, of course.

I sighed, "I understand."

"Your hand," he said, looking at it.

I looked down, noticing it for the first time that they were purple on the back of my hand.

"It's okay."

"Your sure? I think you should see a nurse," he said sounding concerned, which really surprised me.

I felt like…I don't know how to explain it, but like I could fly or something.

Weird.

I cleared my throat which caught his attention. He gave me a questioning look, and I finally said, "My punishment?"

"Oh yes, um…your going to have to take anger management classes, for the next four weeks."

Ok yea, that was definitely not what I had in mind.

"Mr. Whitman, I'm not the type of…person who gets angry all the time. I don't think…that would be the type of punishment. For me I mean." He didn't look upset, he just looked at me strangely, like he was trying to figure a puzzle out or something.

"Counseling, then… for five weeks."

Ok these punishments were so unfair. Aside from his good looks, I could never talk about my feelings and all that stuff to anybody but for Anna though, since she was my neighbor and knows how my life really is, well except for me getting beat up by my mom, she just knew that my mom yelled at me a lot.

"Can I ask you why you want me take anger management class or…counseling?"

"Well what you did to Jake was…inappropriate, and I don't think you punched Jake just because he made fun of you."

I was shocked, that he knew this, like he could read my mind or something. And yea, when I punched I think I was taking my anger out him of how much I hated my life and how much I would do anything to switch his life with mine. Then he would see how I feel.

My silence made him realize that he was right.

"Counseling it is then," he said clapping his hands together.

"Mr. Whitman I…" I sighed, "I'm not very good at talking about things in my life."

Again with the weird look, like he was trying to figure me out.

"But," he said, "but that is why this would be a good idea for you to be in counseling, I promise I wont pressure you into talking about your life. When you feel comfortable enough, I'll listen."

I sighed thinking about it, considering. There was no way to get out of this, it was either that or lunch detention with Jake. Ugh.

No? Yes? No?

"Ok," I said in a whisper.

"Ok, um…starting tomorrow during seventh period," he put on his counselor-principal face, all business.

"K," I said getting up from my seat, standing up now.

"Thanks Julie for agreeing to do this," he said doing that gorgeous smile with cute little dimples on each side of his cheeks.

I was a little distracted by his smile but then I finally responded.

I shrugged, "Its my punishment."

"Yep but you agreed so…" he said, seeming unsure of what to say next.

There was a silence, of me just staring at him, and him staring back at me.

Awkward was what I thought, I would give anything to read his mind right now.

"Well I better get to class," I said while he said, "You should get to class."

We both smiled at each other.

"K, bye," I said my back already turned to him."Bye," he said, I was very aware of him looking at the back of my t-shirt, afraid that he might see my bruises through it.


End file.
